The Vixen and The Crow
by ZOMG its Angie
Summary: It's one of those forbidden loves that should never happen but always do. A young assassin is tasked to gain the trust of and kill Uchiha Fugaku. It's only to be expected that while gaining his trust and that of others, she becomes attached to not only the people of Konoha, but of Fugaku's own son- a suspicious Itachi. (full summary inside, non-massacre AU Part on ItaOC)


**Author Note: I'm not really sure where this came from, but I'm sure it has some potential? Overall, it's a remixed version of Naruto Part 1- there was no Uchiha Massacre, the nine tails still attacked, and most of the problems from the original series are here... But I'm kind of changing it. Just because I'm inspired. Anyway. Reviews are appreciated, (good or bad) so bring it on. **_  
_

_Summary: It's one of those forbidden loves that should never happen but always do/ A young ex-assassin is forced to once again take up her job; gain the faith of the Uchiha clan and assassinate Fugaku and his comrades. Danzou, her employer, had warned her about the skills of the Uchihas, but he neglected to warn her about a certain Anbu Captain, and the ties she will make as she spends more and more time in Konoha. A retelling of the Naruto story, only centered around a girl who needs to kill... or be killed. *will include Team 7, the others, and all of their shenanigans. ItachiXOC, set during Part 1*_

* * *

The Vixen and The Crow

* * *

Prologue: Desperate

Shimura Danzou wasn't known to be quick tempered in his latter years; only mildly irritable. He held his tongue, assessed situations, took action... some mistook his decisive behavior for extremism. Danzou hardly agreed with it. He had simply had acknowledged the fact that sometimes, sacrifices needed to be made. It was what a true shinobi would do... And yet, as Danzou patiently waited for the assassin to appear, he couldn't help but think over the situation again. Perhaps there was another way for this to go down. Perhaps...

_No._

The bandaged man's jaw tightened as the thought rang loud and clear in his mind. He would _not_ waste his time dallying in 'diplomacy'. It wasn't working anyway. Hiruzen kept on badgering about how if they could just form a compromise with those traitorous Uchiha, everything would be fine. Only this was real life; nothing was that simple. So 'sorting things out' wasn't an option. There was always that Uchiha prodigy Itachi. That had actually been Danzou's original idea, when the boy was fourteen... But he was a pacifist and Hiruzen was always watching. Using Itachi would have be a last resort. Danzou allowed some of his nerves to leak out by drumming his fingers on his desk. As if that would generate a better solution to the coup d'état.

Laying in wait wouldn't work anymore, Danzou knew. It was a miracle that so many years had passed without any immediate action from either side of the conflict. Itachi had turned 18 a few months prior. The Uchiha grew stronger politically because of this, as the boy was no longer viewed as a "child", but a successful man, from an equally successful clan. This worried Danzou greatly.

There was a soft sound then. Danzou's visible eye lifted from his desk to see a black clad figure casually resting in the chair across from him, a figure that hadn't been there seconds ago.

"So... you are the who they call 'Vixen'."

"That depends who's asking."

It was a biting remark, one that Danzou couldn't say impressed him too much. The person before him was obviously female; she had a slender frame, pretty features, and seemed more likely to be a club dancer than an assassin. But Danzou had learned long ago not to judge by appearance alone. His gaze zeroed in on a scar she had. It curved under her left eye, a thick, prominent line that seemed to beg for attention. It almost seemed to take away from her stormy eyes. At least it meant she'd seen at least some level of hardship.

"Have you done what I have asked?" Danzou questioned. "Did you study the Uchihas?" The girl- for she was hardly seventeen- shrugged her shoulders as she kicked her feet up onto Danzou's desk.

"Yea. I stalked a few of them for a while, learned their routines, where they meet. Though I thought you said you already had a spy. Itachi, right?" She had a decent memory. Danzou nodded at the comment and rubbed his chin.

"They did not see you?"

"No one ever does." Confident. But one didn't win wars with confidence alone. And Danzou knew one could never be too careful.

"Are you sure they didn't see you?" This time she didn't respond. She just rested her head against the back of the chair and began to mess with one of her long strands of brown hair. It was... irritating. "Focus," Danzou snapped, his eye narrowing into a menacing glare. She didn't shrink back or sit up straighter. But her eyes did fix on him while an annoyed frown set upon her features.

"I _am _focused," the girl retorted. Danzou didn't appreciate her attitude. More so, it annoyed him that he had to tolerate it if he wanted to complete his task without a complete upheaval from Konoha. And there wasn't much he was not willing to sacrifice for the good of Konohagakure. Even his sanity.

"Listen, girl," Danzou began slowly. "I've assigned you a mission. One that isn't as easy or as quick as your previous ones. Not to say that it should be a challenge to someone as experienced as you claim you are." Her eyes hardened at the unspoken accusation, but Danzou ignored it. "It's not that I am worried you will fail. Honestly, if you do I have other ways to tie up the loose ends. It would just be simpler if you could hold up your end of the bargain and work with me."

"Get to the point, Old Man. I don't have all day." Danzou took in a breath. He then released it. His mood, though, failed to improve.

"The assassinations of Uchiha Fugaku and his compatriots are not light manners. You cannot simply kill them, for they will see a random threat coming. You must first gain the trust of them and the village; you must appear as a common woman, or even less. You must become so common in their lives that they begin to forget their training and _trust _you. Seeing as gaining the trust of an Uchiha is a very hard task to do, so forgive me if I do not want to do anything irrational." The girl snorted.

"Yea, like _this _isn't irrational." Danzou tensed. What was it about teenagers that made them so... _difficult_? Had he been so obdurate, so disrespectful?

"I do not need you, child. Try not to forget that." The girl was silent. "That's better. Now. I will offer you a chance to back out of this, as you might not feel ready to go up against a force such as the Uchihas." The girl's head snapped up at Danzou, surprise clear on her face.

"You'd let me back out?"

"Sure. You're death isn't necessary, so why spill the blood?" Danzou watched as, for a moment, relief swept across the girl's face. "It's... not a way out. Don't be foolish. This opportunity will die the moment you begin the mission. But, if you do walk away now and never show your face at Konoha again, I can not promise that I can give you what it is you're looking for." The relief gave way to sorrow first, and then rage. Danzou could imagine why. He felt a sort of guilt, playing the girl as if she were his puppet, but it was needed; for Konoha. "It's your choice. Do one more assassination, or lose everything you love. Again." Her eyes narrowed, narrowed to the point that they nearly seemed closed.

"Tsh. You don't have to get melodramatic about it. I keep to my word," the girl muttered as she stuck a hand out to Danzou. Danzou shook it with a small smile, knowing full well that the word the girl claimed to 'keep to' had even less truth to it than a common thief on the street. Still, she wouldn't betray him; couldn't, almost. His smile grew a bit more as he thought of it. Finally; peace in Konoha finally seemed to be on the horizon. All that needed to done to secure said peace, was eliminate the heads of the Uchiha clan.

And no matter who stood in his way, Danzou was sure that his little assassin would take them out as well.

For the only thing she cared about depended on it.

* * *

**Okay, it starts out more dramatic than it will probably be for a bit... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and before you completely judge it as 'too cliche' or something, read the first chapter (it should be up by tomorrow... or in less then 24 hours). So... please review! I'd love to know what you think**


End file.
